


Already Perfect

by goblin



Category: SMAP
Genre: Adorable, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-30
Updated: 2007-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblin/pseuds/goblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimura and Shingo go to a photo sticker booth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Already Perfect

DISCLAIMER: This is pure fiction extrapolated from Japanese television and a foolish gaijin’s brain, and is in no way intended to represent, misrepresent or indeed say anything in particular about any real members of SMAP. May contain traces of nuts.  
NOTES: “Kanashii” = “sad”. “Ureshii” = “happy”. “Rabu rabu” = “love love”!  
Thanks to Muffinbitch for the beta.

 

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” muttered Kimura as he and Shingo went down the stairs.  
“Come on, it’ll be fun!” said Shingo, beckoning encouragingly. With a breezy “konnichiwa” to the girl on the reception desk (whose jaw dropped upon seeing who he was and dropped even further when she realised who was with him) Shingo led the way to one of the lurid, sparkly little booths. Kimura sidled after him, feeling very foolish.  
Shingo ducked into one and Kimura followed, yanking the curtain shut violently. “Shingo, this is embarrassing! Why do you want to do Print Club anyway?”  
“Because it’s fun, of course,” said Shingo with a slightly quizzical look. And he fed a few 100 yen coins in the slot and started choosing the options. “Do you want ‘natural’ or ‘soft’?”  
Kimura stared. “Natural or soft what?”  
“Lighting! Let’s go for soft, it always looks better. Okay, backgrounds... let’s do one in front of fireworks... and one with white fluffy clouds, and, ooh, how about this pink one?”  
“Why, why, why, why,” Kimura muttered wildly to himself, beginning to massage his temples. It didn’t help.  
“Okay, are you ready?”  
“Huh?”  
Suddenly the machine was counting, in a courteous, feminine voice, “Three, two, one – ”  
 _CLICK_  
Kimura was neither ready nor willing, so he glowered at the camera from the back of the shot as Shingo vamped wildly in the foreground.  
“Three, two, one – ”  
 _CLICK_  
For the second picture, Shingo raised his fists as if squaring up for a fight. Kimura got it, grinned, gave in, and followed suit.  
“Three, two, one – ”  
 _CLICK_  
A mischievous impulse suddenly struck Kimura, making him dart in and press his lips to Shingo’s cheek. Shingo screamed in surprise and delight.  
“Three, two, one – ”  
 _CLICK_  
Kimura laughed a low and wicked laugh, curling his arm around to get Shingo in a headlock and ruffle his hair.  
“Quit it!”  
 _CLICK_  
They hadn’t even heard the countdown that time, caught up in their scuffle, but upon seeing the flash they broke apart, giggling.  
“Let’s do a sad one,” said Shingo.  
“Yeah!”  
They quickly tried to rearrange their faces into expressions of woe, but –  
 _CLICK_  
– Shingo cracked up laughing at the last moment.  
“Please go to the adjacent booth where you can decorate your photos,” advised the machine politely. “You have five minutes, starting from... now.”  
“Quick, let’s go!” yelped Shingo, and they swung around into the next booth where their stylus pens and a kaleidoscope of glitzy digital additions were waiting for them. They began to decorate.  
In the first picture, Shingo decided he was clearly in need of a massive moustache. He scribbled it on using a horrendous shade of violet and added a few stars and kittens in the vicinity of his chin for good measure. To complete the design, he scrawled an arrow pointing at Kimura’s head accompanied by the word “sexy” and seven exclamation marks.  
Kimura, meanwhile, was working on the “sad” picture, writing “ureshii ureshii ureshii” over and over again to the side of Shingo’s laughing face and “kanashii kanashii kanashii” next to his own piteous visage.  
Shingo took great delight in adding a profusion of hearts and flowers to the fists-raised “fight” one and tried to write “RABU RABU” in sparkly pink letters over the unplanned scuffle picture, but Kimura made him erase it and then wrote in some sound effects like “KAPOW!” and “BAM!” and some zig-zag lines.  
“What are they supposed to be?”  
“They mean – like, tension. Movement. You know.”  
“Riiight...”  
“Shut up!”  
Then there was just the cheek-kiss picture to decorate. They both stared at it for a few moments, stylus pens poised.  
“I don’t know what to add to it,” said Shingo, at a loss.  
Slowly, Kimura put his stylus back in its holder. “It doesn’t need anything,” he said. “It’s already perfect.”  
And it was.


End file.
